Number Nine Door
This article describes the Number Nine Door as depicted in Virtue's Last Reward. For Door 9 of Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, click here. The Number Nine Door, also known as the Number 9 Door and Door 9, in Virtue's Last Reward is an important part of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition since it leads to the players' escape and freedom. It is the only door with a number on it in all of Rhizome 9. The Number Nine Door is located in Warehouse A. Any player whose bracelet reached 9 BP (Bracelet Points) or more would be able to open the door by placing the bracelet next to the scanner and pulling the lever and changing the LOCK to OPEN. If someone who did not have 9 BP tried to slip through the door while it was open, they would be killed via the tubocurarine in their bracelet. Function Once the number nine door was opened, it would remain open for a total of nine seconds and then close for good. When the door opens, the following message plays on the speakers: "The number nine door has been opened. It will remain open for nine seconds." When the door closes, the following message plays on the speakers: "The number nine door has closed. This ends the Nonary Game. Thank you for your participation. As the game is over, all doors other than the number nine door have been unlocked. Escape is not possible. Please enjoy your stay." Behind the number nine door is an elevator. It brings the people on it to a room where they can prepare to leave Rhizome 9, similar to the PEC. It contains three decompression rooms that lower the air pressure to match the outside's. The pressure is different due to Rhizome 9 being on the Moon, though some of the participants first mistook it to being because of the Radical-6 virus on Earth. Once pressure decompression is completed three times, people may leave the facility. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Dio END Dio and Phi betrayed a deceased Luna, bringing their BP up to 9. Phi initially stopped Dio because she wanted to see the results of Sigma's AB Game against Clover. It turned out that Sigma betrayed Clover, who had picked Ally, bringing his BP up to 9. Clover became angry and upset, since he had broken his promise. Sigma attempted to justify himself by saying that Dio was going to open the Number Nine Door anyway, and he wanted to escape to the outside to get help. However, Clover didn't believe him. Dio opened the door, although Phi and Sigma were hesitant to leave. He said it was survival of the fittest, and by betraying their friends, they used animal-like logic, which he thought they should embrace. Tenmyouji and K tried to stop Dio from leaving, but failed, as he slipped through the door quickly enough to get away. Just before it closed, Phi pushed Sigma through the door, as well as entering it herself. Tenmyouji called out to the three and slammed on the door in desperation, which Sigma tried to ignore. After having headed up to a higher floor with an elevator, there was a hallway which they followed. They reached the prep room and Phi thought it was the PEC, until Sigma corrected her, stating that it's just a similar room, since he doubts that Zero Sr. would let them enter from beyond the Number Nine Door. Phi mentioned that they have to decompress to reach the same pressure as the outside, and there are suits to protect from a virus. She said that she learned this from Luna while exploring the PEC, as they read a manual about it. Dio said that the virus is most likely Radical-6. While decompressing, he admitted that he didn't think he'd succeed so easily. When asked about this, Dio claimed that he is a hero who was sent to save mankind, but didn't elaborate further. After decompressing two more times, they left the facility and ended up on the surface of the moon. Phi END After stopping the bombs that Dio had planted, everyone agrees to work together to have all bracelets reach 9 BP, while Sigma and Phi are unconscious due to them transporting their consciousnesses back to save Akane Kurashiki. The group plays the AB Game 3 more times, with all participants picking Ally, resulting in everyone's BP being 9 or higher. After Sigma and Phi wake up, they head through the Number Nine Door, only leaving Dio behind. Another Time END ?, whose consciousness is inhabiting Kyle Klim's body, entered the prep room beyond the Number Nine Door, after being told by Luna where he would find Tenmyouji and Quark. The two reveal their intention to return to Earth, since Zero Sr. told them where to find the shuttle that brought them to Rhizome 9. ? asks why they would choose to return to a devastated planet, and Tenmyouji predicts that he would say that they should wait for Sigma to change the past. He explains, however, that Sigma changing the past wouldn't affect the timeline they're in, and uses an analogy about 100 bikers and timelines to state that their timeline won't be erased. ? asks them if they said their goodbyes to the others, which Quark responds by saying that Phi, Luna, Alice, and Clover saw them off. He asks if that was all they wanted to say goodbye to. They say that Dio is asleep (due to Soporil), as well as Kyle, and they didn't know anything about him since Akane was in K's armor in this timeline. Quark states that Sigma isn't the Sigma they knew, as he is Doctor Klim due to their timeline jump and that Tenmyouji isn't happy with him since he brought them here. When asked about Akane, he states that she is the same as Sigma/Zero Sr., but understands that it isn't her fault. ? then heads to the Treatment Center to meet up with Alice and Clover. Other Endings The Number Nine Door is opened by many of the other players without Sigma, leaving him behind, usually during Game Overs but Tenmyouji, Quark, and Clover left during Tenmyouji END and K and Dio left during Quark END. In Quark END, Sigma uses the door to crush his left cybernetic hand and save his life before the poison is injected. Trivia * Despite the announcement stating how long the door would remain open, it does not take into account the time the door takes to open and close, meaning technically it remains open for longer than nine seconds. Gallery PlayersDoorNine.png|Players gathered around the door. Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Game mechanics Category:Technology Category:Numbered doors Category:Floor A